The Knight and The Fair Maiden
by Cricket of Troy
Summary: A story about a Fair Maiden and a Knight from another country. He is challenging her king, but she still follows him. What will the towns people think of the two being together and how with the joust end?
1. Chapter 1: The First Joust

The Knight and The Fair Maiden

Chapter One: The First Joust

Her name was Mara. Everyone knew her as Fair Maiden Mara. She was a sweet girl. An innocent girl, who didn't cause things and didn't get drug into things. That was until the day she met Sir Joseph, the count of Moldova.

It was nice summer day in England and a festival was going on. Everyone walked around to the many shops and shows that were going on. Her family and her decided to go out that day and walk around and enjoy the festival. Her best friend Dayle decided to tag along with them, so Mara and her ended up going different ways than the rest of the family. It was the perfect opportunity to spend some time together and they weren't going to waste it. They walked into a nearby store and looked at the variety of corsets and dresses. They were so beautiful and there were so many choices. Dayle picked one up in her hands and smiled. She loved it.

She smiled over at Mara and said, "what do you think of it?"

"I think it looks perfect" she answered with a smile.

Dayle then turned to the woman running the shop and smiled. As she talked to the woman Mara stepped outside. She looked at all the passing people and smiled. Such a variety of people. It wasn't hard to tell who had money and who didn't, but that kind of thing didn't matter to her. As she looked around something caught her eye. There was a group of people dressed in red and black. Yes, people wore red, but it was odd seeing so many people together wearing it. Maybe they were visiting from another country? She didn't know, but she hoped if they were they weren't going to cause any trouble.

"Alright, we can go now." Dayle said as she stepped out of the shop.

Mara didn't respond. She stood there watching the group of men. They all had the same outfit on of red and black. It was so strange.

"Mara?" Dayle said and then tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Mara asked as she snapped out of it and turned to Dayle.

"You ok?" she asked curiously.

Mara nodded and smiled "Yes, I apologize. I was watching all the people walking by"

Dayle smiled and then headed down the dirt road. There were so many shops to look at. The people laughed and stumbled around as they enjoyed their day and their beer. Mara noticed that people were rushing toward the arena. Dayle looked confused and tried to look ahead to see what was going on. They decided to stop in a store and ask.

"Excuse me, but is there something going on at the arena?" Mara asked.

The man was trying to get stuff put away so he could close shop "You haven't heard my lady? There's going to be a joust. Now hurry along you and I both don't want to miss it."

Mara nodded and then walked out of the shop. The streets were beginning to clear out and many of the shops were closing with signs saying "be back after the fight".

"There's gonna be a joust." Mara said as she walked out.

"between whom?" Dayle asked.

"Not sure. Should we go check it out?" she asked.

Dayle nodded and they made their way for the arena. There were no seats in the stands available anymore. Luckily there was room up front along the outer gate. They made their way through the crowd to the open spot.

"I wonder who it's gonna be" Dayle said as she leaned on the fence.

"I don't know, but I hope no one gets hurt.." Mara said.

People were already cheering. She could hear people cheering for their king Sir William, but there was no one out there yet. Mara wondered whom it was that came and challenged their king. He never lost jousts, ever.

"Sir William will be jousting" Mara said.

Dayle nodded "He must have been challenged by someone from another country"

Mara nodded "Must have.."

The gates to the arena opened and four squires emerged from the opening. They were carrying the helmets, some hoops, and some ribbons. Walking over to a hay bale placed off to the side, they set the things down. There was a silver helmet, a white and red one, a blue and white one, and a red and black one. Mara gasped a little when she saw the red and black one. Dayle turned and looked at her confused.

"Are you alright Mara?" she asked.

"I saw a group of men in red and black earlier. Do you think they're with the man that's going to be wearing that helmet?" she asked.

Dayle nodded, "Most likely. It is probably someone with a higher up status and people are coming to root for him."

Mara nodded and then listened as the queen stood up from her seat and began to talk. Once she finished the gates opened once again. Sir William and another man in silver and black, Sir Sancho, came out. Sir William gave a small speech and declared that he would take the other man down. The man in the silver and black only laughed. He than began to talk about a man named Sir Joseph.

"Who is Sir Joseph?" Mara asked.

A man behind her answered, "He is from Moldova. He came to challenge Sir William."

Mara frowned. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt. She knew that these sometimes ended up as a fight to the death. Once the other man stopped talking, the gates opened again. This time a man with blue and silver on rode out. Behind him came a man in red and black. He had brown hair that hung to his shoulders and some facial hair covered his chin and around his mouth. Mara just stared over at the man. Dayle smiled and nudged her.

"Don't tell me you're checking out that guy." she teased.

Mara blushed, "I don't even know the guy!" she paused. "there is something about him though.." she admitted in a softer tone.

The man in the blue and white, Sir Tristen, rode over to the side of the arena that Sir William waited on. The man in the red and black, Sir Joseph, stayed over by Sir Sancho. Sir Tristen began to talk. His words were insulting towards Sir Joseph, but he only laughed. Once he got done talking, Sir Joseph began to speak. He had a deep voice that sounded so confident. It was the kind of voice that you could listen to all day, like music. However he was talking bad about their king. Something inside of Mara though told her that Sir William was wrong and Sir Joseph was right.

Dayle turned to Mara, "I think I'm going to root for Sir Tristen. Sir William is going to win so it's no fun to root for him."

Mara smiled, "I'm going for Sir Joseph."

The match began. The men started out by riding on their horses and catching hoops on their lanyards. First they had to just get the hoop on their lanyard and then they had to catch them in the air. Once that was done the men all stated that the arena was suitable and good to do the match on. Sir William then proceeded to make another speech.

"My people you must listen. This man over here is a bad man. He does not believe in chivalry and he has a thirst for blood. I can not allow this man to go on with blood shed. It's not good for the people to have such a ruthless person among them. Now I tell you this, Cheer for me for I am winning this battle for all the men, women, and children out there!"

The crowd roared with cheering and clapping. People began to chant his name once again. Sir joseph just laughed. Then he began to speak.

"Now listen to me. Your king over there tells lies. He doesn't want to do anything he just stated. That man is nothing but a cowered. That is why I have come here today. To prove what a cowered this man is. Also, I have come for a fight to the death with the undefeated Sir William, for I am also undefeated."

Quite a few people in the crowd began to cheer. Mara jumped in with the cheering and cheered for him. It was going against her king, but she almost felt like she couldn't help herself. The speeches were now done and the queen stood up once again. She stated the rules of the joust and then wished her husband good luck. First to joust was Sir Sancho and Sir William. They made their way to their spot on either side of the arena and had their squires bring what they needed. Once the helmets where on and the lanyards were ready the queen made the call to start. The horses charged at one another and once they were close the sound of the lanyards crashing against armor was all that was heard. The men rode to the other side of the arena and went again. They did this two more times and no one fell from their horse. The round ended and the men switched out. Sir Tristen and Sir Joseph were up now. They placed their helmets on and then took their spot. The horses once again charged at each other and the clashing of meddle and lanyard was heard. They went three times before Sir Joseph got a good hit, knocking Sir Tristen from his horse. He laid on the ground and then he sat up. He punched the ground and cursed. Sir Joseph rode by and knocked him back down with his lanyard. The crowd was a mix of cheering and booing. Mara cheered and yelled for him. The joust was over. Sir Joseph and Sir William unmounted their horses and walked to the middle of the arena.

"Sir Joseph! You dared to enter the arena with me which marks you as a foolish man!" Sir William shouted.

"Sir William, I only entered so I could finally stop your lies." Sir Joseph said with a smirk.

They both picked up a sword in their hands and got ready. The Queen however stepped in.

"The rest of the match will be finished later. The two of you still must joust one another." she said.

Sir joseph and Sir William both dropped the swords. They turned so they were facing the Queen and they nodded.

"When would you like it to continue my queen?" Sir William asked.

"We will resume this battle at six. Go and enjoy the festival in that time." she answered.

They both bowed to her and nodded. Sir William exited the arena and was instantly crowed by the people. Sir Joseph took his time and picked a glove up that he dropped. Mara watched him and Dayle smiled.

"tell him you love him." she said with a smirk.

Mara hesitated, but then pulled her hankerchief from her belt and waved it at him "I love you Sir Joseph!"

Sir Joseph looked up at her and smiled. He then pointed to his heart and then back to her. Mara blushed and smiled. Sir Joseph then made his way out of the arena. Mara rushed her way over to the opening so she could talk to him. She walked up to him with a smile and he bowed slightly.

"Hello Sir Joseph, did you hear my cheering?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled "Oh yes of course. It was truly inspiring to me."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You did really great out there."

"Why thank you. I'm glad to hear that someone here appreciates me." he said with a laugh.

Mara smiled "Well I hope to see you around."

Sir Joseph nodded and smiled "I hope the same."

Mara then turned and waved her hankerchief good-bye to him. He smiled and watched as she walked away. Sir Sancho walked over to Sir Joseph and frowned.

"She's no good." he said bluntly.

Joseph frowned "and why do you say that? She seemed sweet to me and she was very beautiful."

He just continued to frown "She is one of Sir William's. There is no way she is truly rooting for you."

"Maybe she finally see's his lies as well. Not everyone is faithful to their king you know." Sir Joseph said. Then him and the others left to go get cleaned up. He stayed back a little and watched as Mara walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Their Time Together

The Knight and The Fair Maiden

Chapter 2: Their Time Together

Mara looked back again as her and Dayle walked away from the arena. She watched as he walked away from the arena. He walked a distance from the others, but he was still with them. Dayle jumped up and down excitedly and smiled.

"Oh man that was so great!" she exclaimed and then turned to look at Mara "He was so into you!" she said and then walked into a near by shop. "He was all, Oh yes it was truly inspiring." she grasped her hands in a dramatic way and fluttered her eyelashes "Oh he loves you!"

Mara blushed and pushed Dayle to the side "We just met!" she said and then laughed "Besides why would a man like him be interested in a fair maiden. If I were him I would be going after Princesses!"

Dayle only laughed "You just don't give yourself enough credit do you?" she smiled "Well you may not have seen it but I sure did. We are going to go and watch the joust tomorrow ok?"

Mara nodded and smiled "Do you think I should stand in the same spot?" she asked unsure.

"Yes. He will probably be looking for you there" she said.

Mara nodded. As they continued to walk around the enormous variety of shows and shops they never spotted him. She began to lose hope that she was ever going to see him again. Dayle suggested walking over by the arena so they headed that way. Mara walked around near the arena. Still nothing.

She sighed and frowned "I'm pretty sure he is resting or something.." she said as she fiddled with her hankerchief at her side.

Dayle was just about to say that she was wrong when Sir Sancho and Sir Joseph came around the corner. She only turned and smirked at Mara "Speak of the devil" she said in amusing tone.

Mara blushed instantly, but did not hesitate to approach him. "Hello Sir Joseph" she said with a curtsy.

He smiled and stopped walking with Sir Sancho. Sancho didn't look impressed and continued on walking. "Hello, we meet again." he said with a smile. "What did you say your name was?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"My name is Mara" she said and her cheeks turned a rosy red. He bent down and gently kissed her hand. This caused her cheeks to turn an ever darker red.

"My Fair Maiden Mara. Such a beautiful name" he said softly and then let go of her hand. "I trust that I will be seeing you tomorrow at the joust?" he asked and then added "I will be spilling Sir William's blood for you." he smirked.

Mara nodded "My friend and I will be attending again. You'll be able to find us in the same spot we were."

He smiled "Very well, I will be looking for you then My Fair Maiden." he said in a kind tone.

She smiled and nodded "and I will be cheering for you." she said before turning away. Stopping she turned on her heels and look at him again "I will see you tomorrow then"

He nodded and smiled "Yes, unless we see each other again." he said with a hint of hope in his voice"

Mara smiled and waved good-bye before returning to Dayle's side. Joseph stood and smiled as he watched her leave once again. He then left himself so he could catch up with his friend. When he finally caught up with Sancho he still didn't look impressed. Joseph knew that Sancho didn't care much for Mara, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Many people began to return to their homes. The sky was beginning to turn dark and shops and shows were closing. Mara and Dayle made their way to her house. Dayle didn't stay long and she soon left for her own home. It was starting to get really late and she didn't want anyone to worry about her. As she made her way home she spotted Joseph up ahead. She was curious why he was still out there so she approached him. He looked relieved when she walked up to him. He looked anxious almost.

"Why are you out so late?" she asked curiously. She hoped he wasn't up to anything bad. He had flowers in his hand so she doubted he was.

"I'm so glad I ran into you. You know where Fair Maiden Mara lives right?" he asked.

Dayle nodded "yes, but right before I left she said she was going to go to bed. I doubt she is still awake."

Joseph smiled "That's fine. Can you please tell me?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh.. I guess." she said and then pointed down the street. "Walk down to the corner down there, take a left and it is the fourth house on the right of the street. If she is awake there will be a light on in the upper right window." she said and then added "good luck" before heading home.

Joseph rushed his way down the street and around the corner. The light was off. Now he needed to find a way to get up there. It wasn't too high up he just needed a slight boost. He found a stack of wooden boxes next to her home and he stacked them on one another. Then he stepped up and climbed his way into her window. He knew it was not the best idea to be doing this, but he had to see her. There was a chance that he could die tomorrow and he needed to spend time with her. He was now inside her room and he could see the dim outline of her laying in her bed. He picked up a dim-lit candle from a table and walked towards her. She looked so peaceful and so perfect. The way he hand gently folded under her head and her wavy brown hair spread across her pillow. She was beautiful. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She stirred, but she did not wake from her slumber. He touched her again. This time her eyes slowly began to open.

She sat up and rubbed at her sleepy eyes "W-who's there?" she asked sleepily.

Joseph smiled and gently tucked a free strand of her hair behind her ear. "I came to see you, My fair maiden." he said softly.

The expression on her face turned to confusion and she stared up at him. Her eyes then widened slightly in fear "J-joseph? You can't be here! If my dad finds out he'll have you arrested!" She exclaimed quietly.

He just simply put his finger to her lips and shushed her. "It'll be ok. I wanted to see you again before the show." he explained. He then handed her the flowers "and these are for you" he said softly

She took the flowers in her hand and smiled "they're beautiful.." she said and sniffed at them before laying them down on the table next to her bed. "Thank you Joseph." she said with pink cheeks.

"Only the most beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl" he said lovingly.

She blushed even more now and continued to smile. He was so sweet. Wasn't he supposed to be the villian? If others saw this side of him maybe he wouldn't be so disliked by the others. She wanted to just fall into his arms, but was it to soon? Before she could decide, he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed to top of her head. They had only met that morning, but it seemed like they had years together. He was so familiar to her. It was strange, but she wasn't about to protest. Mara buried her face into the soft fabric of his shirt and closed her eyes. He gently stroked her hair and continued to embrace her.

"I want you to know this incase I die tomorrow.." he began to say, but couldn't finish. Mara cut him off before he finished what he was saying. She looked up at him with sad eyes "Don't say stuff like that! You'll be fine! I know it!" she protested.

He frowned and looked down at her hand. He grabbed it in his own and gently stroked it. "My fair maiden.. A knight always has the chance of dying when he enters into the arena. I've taken the risk many times and seen friends not come out. Sir William is strong and I can't say that he won't beat me." he said softly. He then looked up at her. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes in small droplets. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped them away with his finger. "Don't be sad.. There is no reason to cry. Even if I do leave this world tomorrow, I will not leave you."

Mara shook her head "P-please don't do it Joseph.." she said and then laughed a little "It's funny really, we're talking like we're married and have been together for many years, but we only met this morning."

He smiled and stroked her cheek "Once I beat Sir William, come back to Moldova with me." his smile grew a little and he added "we can be married there."

A smile crept onto her face and she looked back up at him "Do you really mean it?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled "I wouldn't say such a thing if I didn't mean it." he said and then stood up. Then he offered his hand out to her.

She took his hand in hers and smiled. They walked hand in hand to the window and they smiled at one another. The moon was shining brightly tonight and it lite where they were standing. Slowly they began to lean closer towards one another until they were just inches apart. Mara felt his warm breath on her face and she could see all the details of his face, every line, curve and freckle. He was beautiful to her.

He smiled at her "I must go before Sancho realizes I'm gone." he said and then leaned down towards her lips.

Their lips came together. They fit against one another like a puzzle piece. His lips were warm and soft yet their was a sense of strength to them. Her soft lips pressed back against his. When they pulled away she gasped slightly. She had never kissed anyone other than her parents before this night. This was not a typical good-night kiss your mother gives though. This was a passionate and loving kiss that a husband and a wife would share. Her breath wash taken away from it. He slowly pulled away from her and smiled down at her. Her rosy cheeks almost glowed in the dim light and her eyes sparkled.

"I will see you in the morning before the joust." he said softly and then leaned down to kiss her forehead "Sleep well, my fair maiden." he said and then put his foot up on the windowsill.

"Good-bye Sir Joseph." she said softly. He smiled and left out a soft chuckle "No need for the Sir. Just Joseph." She smiled "Well then just call me Mara then." she said. He then nodded and smiled "Fair enough. Mara it is then." he said and then blew a kiss "Good-night, Mara." He said and then jumped down from the windowsill.

Mara waved good-bye to him from her window. She watched his as he rushed his way down the street and toward the arena. Touching her hand to her lips, she smiled. "He kissed me." she said to herself "He Kissed me!" she excaimed.

A knock came on her bedroom door and a mans voice came, her dad. "Mara? Who are you talking to?" he asked. He sounded groggy as if he had been woken up. Mara blushed a little and turned toward the door "No one father! I was just reenacting a play Dayle and I saw today." she lied. "Well keep it down ok?" her father said before making his way back down the stairs and to his room.

Mara made her way back to her bed and she smiled "Oh what a glorious day this has been." she said before laying down in her bed. She grabbed the flowers from her bed side table and smelt them again "What a glorious day it has been.." she repeated. Then she grabbed her blankets and pulled them over herself. She rested her head against her overstuffed pillow and slowly closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

When Joseph got back to where he was staying Sancho was standing in the door way. "Gone to see your lady friend I'm guessing?" Sancho asked. He sounded very annoyed.

"I went out for a walk. Sorry should I tell you first?" he asked sarcastically.

Sancho frowned "You don't know what you're getting yourself into Joseph."

Joseph was getting a little irritated now "I know what I am doing and it doesn't concern you."

Sancho sighed and turned away from him "I just don't want to see you hurt is all. You remember what happened to me when I fell for a girl from another country.."

"She turned on you, yes I know. " he then sighed before adding "Trust me, Mara isn't like that."

"Just remember you only met her this morning, so you don't really know." Sancho said before retiring back to his room.

Joseph sighed and leaned up against the wall outside. She seemed to sweet to be a back stabber, but also he had seen women turn in the blink of an eye before. He ran a hand through his brown hair and smiled. He thought of the way she looked at him, that sparkle in her eye.

"She loves me." he said softly with a smile. Then he turned and retired to his own room.


End file.
